No verte más
by Krisley18
Summary: •OS• La vio desaparecer a través de esa puerta y supo, al ver que ella no giraba a verlo, que la había perdido para siempre... justo luego de unos minutos de darse cuenta de que la tenía.


**Disclaimer**: el mundo de Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

_**N**o verte más._

**M**arron apiló un montón de valentía, una cantidad tan alta que desde hace tiempo no consumía de sí misma para hacer algo. Pero ésta vez, era necesario. No importaba los comentarios hirientes que escucharía luego, ni tampoco las burlas en la cara, ni los intentos malos de disimulación cuando alguien se giraba para verla y decirle a su acompañante "Shh, mira, es ella, la pobre cuernuda".

_Cuernuda_... Qué término más estúpido, mal utilizado. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera existía en el diccionario, pero ellos la usaban igual, y a ella le dolía tanto esa palabra como que dijeran "A la que Trunks le engañó con su amiga". Apretó sus manos en fuertes puños que estaban a cada costado de sus caderas, respiró profundamente, pero a hace rato que había dejado de escuchar su corazón latir, levantó la cabeza todo lo que pudo e intentó no demostrar que se sentía un bicho raro por cómo la miraban.

Y entonces lo vio, estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, riendo con sus amigos, completamente absorto a lo que estaba por pasar y totalmente ajeno al dolor que ella sentía. A él parecía no importarle. A él parecía que no le dolía. Lo peor de todo no es que pareciera, si no que la dura realidad fuera esa. Él y sus amigos tenían puesta la campera del Colegio, del grupo de fútbol americano, estaban sonrientes, mientras algunos tenían a sus novias porristas del Colegio en su regazo u otros a tres o dos chicas seduciéndolos. Trunks estaba solo, pero al ser el capitán las chicas pasaban para saludarle de una manera que Marron consideraba asquerosa; agacharse, mostrar los pechos tras el profundo escote, batir las pestañas hasta que el rimel desaparezca y dar un beso tan largo en la mejilla que parecía no acabarse más. Para deleite de él.

Nunca se había sentido tan decidida, aunque no lo demostraba. Sabía que su orgullo se repararía al hacer lo que estaba por hacer, pero también sabía que éste se haría completamente añicos en el minuto en que se mantendría frente a él. Sus ojos probablemente estarían rojos, producto del llanto, pero no le interesaba, no mucho por lo menos. Había llorado mucho, todo lo que necesitó, aunque estaba al tanto de que eso no disipó el dolor, si logró dar lugar a la furia, que rápidamente reemplazo a la indudable tristeza que la abarcó durante una larga semana horrorosa.

Se suponía que se había ido de vacaciones, se las merecía después de todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para que el equipo de voley, del cual era capitana, ganara de una vez por todas contra el otro Colegio Privado que había sido su gran enemigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Claro que se lo merecía. Incluso él mismo le había insistido varias veces para que se fuera junto con sus padres a la ciudad preciosa de Orlando en donde pasaron unas vacaciones bonitas, cortamente bonitas. Ya que al tercer día de estar pasándola bien, y extrañando a su novio, se enteró de que éste había estado ayer con nadie más ni nadie menos que su mejor amiga. En ese momento había llorado y se había sentido pésimo. Ahora simplemente sonreía de costado, con malicia, porque entendía que ese hijo de puta había insistido tanto en que se fuera porque quería estar con su mejor amiga.

Trunks fue un compañero, un amigo y un novio. Y aunque le gustaría decir que en las tres cosas había sido perfecto, sabía que no era así. Había sido un mal compañero, por burlarse de ella las veces que perdía junto a sus amigotes. Luego, había sido un mal amigo, por aprovecharse de ella cuando su ex-novio, un sureño, tenía que haber vuelto a su ciudad. La había besado, la había contenido no con palabras pero sí con caricias, y ella había caído. Y había sido un mal novio. A pesar de que siempre estuvo, de que la primera vez con él fue tan dulce como se imaginó, de que siempre festejaran sus triunfos juntos, de que él entendiera que ella no quería estar en el mismo grupo en el que él estaba... Pero, claro, siempre había una realidad y esta era que Trunks no era perfecto en esas cosas, ni siquiera se acercaba.

La había mentido muchas veces, algunos "te amo" que ella había sentido un poco fingidos, pero luego parecían haberse hecho reales, pero tal vez solo fue ella intentando no caer en la dolorosa realidad. Lo de su mejor amiga le traía sin cuidado, en realidad nunca fue su mejor amiga, simplemente su amiga, porque ella siempre pareció ver a Marron como una enemiga, una amenaza. El mensaje de ella fue lo que más le descolocó:

"_Siempre tuviste todo lo que siempre quisiste. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en segundo año? A mí me gustaba Matt, y él te perseguía a ti, y con tus aires de diva no le dabas artículo, sólo para hacerme sentir mal. ¿Y te acuerdas de la vez en que te eligieron como capitana? Sabías que yo quería mucho el puesto, y no fuiste capas de dármelo a mí. Las chicas siempre te prefirieron a ti. Los chicos también. Yo sólo quería demostrarte que no eres la intocable que todos creen que eres, te odio, en serio. Pero no me importa, porque acabé por sacarte lo que más querías: a Trunks. Fue fácil. Además, piensa que te hice un favor, porque si estuvo conmigo, tu amiga, imagínate con cuántas otras estuvo"_.

Maldita mentirosa que había tenido por amiga. Nunca supo que ella gustaba de Matt, ni que le hubiese gustado ser la capitana, ni nada de eso. Mucho menos tuvo idea de que ella la odiara tanto como para hacerle lo que le hizo, no después de todas las tardes divertidas que pasaron y las noches en vela mirando películas. Entonces, todo ese tiempo, ella había fingido ser su amiga... Así como Trunks había fingido amarla. ¿Por qué a las demás personas le era tan fácil fingir sentimientos tan fuertes? ¿Por qué ella no podía fingir que no le importaba todo ese asunto?

Una rubia estaba prendida sobre el cuello de Trunks, hablándole sensualmente a la oreja. Aún sin poder verle la cara, suponía a la perfección que Trunks debía estar sonriendo con egoísmo, mientras todos sus amigos le adulaban silenciosamente por ser tan "macho". Qué asco, esas actitudes de él fueron la que nunca le gustaron. Pero es que él cambiaba tanto cuando estaba con ella; se volvía tierno, más suelto, menos narcisista y aunque a veces seguía siendo un creído, nunca se esmeraba por reírse de las demás personas cuando estaba con ella. Uno de los amigos de Trunks la vio acercarse, y la sonrisa de éste desapareció, le envió una patada a Trunks por debajo de la mesa muy poco disimulada. Trunks pareció enfadarse. Y la mirada de su amigo bastó un tanto para que entendiera.

Marron llegó junto a él, se cruzó de brazos y la otra rubia, que no parecía estar dispuesta a alejarse, la miró con sorna Apenas giró los ojos, para mirar la pálida cara de la chica que era acentuada por aquella remera, que parecía ser un pequeño pedazo de tela, de color rosado chillón. Al parecer sólo eso bastó, porque ésta rápidamente se alejó unos pasos y se dio la vuelta. Cuando Marron volvió a mirar a Trunks, él ya la estaba mirando. Alrededor todo parecía haberse quedado en absoluto silencio, los amigos de Trunks ya no estaban recibiendo masajes de parte de las chicas que estaban prestando atención y ellos tampoco prestaban atención a las manos femeninas.

—Hola bebé —se levantó rápidamente la silla y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos. Tan rápido como siempre. Sólo que ésta vez ella no estaba gustosa de recibirlo. Lo apartó colocando sus dos manos sobre el pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás— ¿Qué pasa?

¿Cómo mierda podía ser tan imbécil? Marron apretó los labios con fuerza, estaba consciente de eso, de lo que hacía y de lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Ese no era el Trunks que conocía. Bueno, se corrigió, no es el Trunks que él le hizo creer que era. Se sostuvo firme, las manos aún cruzadas sobre los pechos y sus ojos firmes mirándolo a la cara, demostrándole lo furiosa que estaba, lo mucho que había intentado odiarlo pero no había podido del todo y cuántas ganas, que eran muchas, de gritarle todo lo que sentía en ese momento tenía.

—Ey... —dijo, colocó una mano sobre las mejillas coloradas de ella. Todos alrededor parecieron dejar de respirar, conteniendo el aire para ver qué pasaría. Los amigos de Trunks ya lo conocían, pero a ella no y no sabían como reaccionaría— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué vuelves tan enojada?

Ella siguió con la mirada fija en él. Con un brusco movimiento le quitó la mano que intentó acariciarla, y luego volvió a adoptar su gélida pose. Por Kami, si su padre la viera diría que se ve igual a su madre. Mejor. Porque así quería verse.

—Te llamé un montón de veces anoche para saber si habías llegado y no me atendiste... —tenía el ceño fruncido intentando mostrarse el desentendido luego de la reacción de ella. Se veía gélida, completamente quieta— Marron... —no se movió, tampoco pestañeaba— Bebé, esto me está empezando a cansar.

Ella abrió sus labios y de ellos salió un profundo suspiro, casi una risa sin aire y ganas. Se aventuró a acercarse un paso más, tenía que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Él estaba absorto. Marron sonrió, él estaba fingiendo estar absorto. Alguien junto a ellos carraspeó. Marron supuso que era Goten, el mejor amigo de Trunks, y con el único que ella había podido hablar porque lo sentía como un humano.

—Todo en vos —dijo ella, la voz era fría y rasposa— es una completa mentira. Tu eres una mentira.

Si antes todos estaban prestando atención ahora estaban filmando o sacando fotos, en realidad un par ya lo estaba haciendo. La cara de Trunks era un poema. Pero Marron sabía muy bien que no era por la verdad que ella le acababa de escupir, si no por la incógnita de saber cómo demonios ella se había enterado. Cómo demonios ella había averiguado...

—No te me acerques nunca más —le susurró, arrastrando las palabras—, no quiero escucharte más, si tienes más mentiras para crear, adelante, pero que no sea conmigo —retrocedió unos pasos, sus hombros dejaron de estar tan tiesos—, porque yo te creí demasiado, lo suficiente como para terminar herida.

Todos parecían absortos. Y Marron sintió que sus ojos volvían a picarle, por lo que se giró y caminó hasta la puerta, acompañada del silencio de todo el comedor. Trunks se mantuvo quieto, aunque con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Cuando Marron cerró la puerta y desapareció tras ella, él se giró. Increíblemente, se encontró con las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos; ni risas, ni comentarios, ni burlas por la chica que acababa de irse luego de plantear que lo odiaba. ¿Por qué no estaban de su lado? Miró a Goten, y su sorpresa incrementó al ver la mirada penetrante que éste le daba.

—Dijiste que habían cortado —estalló Goten, aunque con la voz baja—, la engañaste con su amiga, Trunks. Dijiste que estabas cambiando.

Y sí, había dicho eso, pero no fue tan literal. No había cortado con ella, y sí había estado con su amiga. Pero... ¿No era eso lo que tanto le festejaban? ¿Que siempre terminara usando a las chicas bonitas y alegres? Había estado con su amiga cuando ella estuvo de viaje porque era completamente consciente de que no podría mientras Marron estuviera cerca. Porque incluso a él mismo le dolería y eso le había asustado; el hecho de que él pudiera resultar herido le había constado tanto como quince dagas en su espalda. Había tenido que hacerlo, para volver al ruedo, a su pasado, a cómo él era.

Casi al principio no se había animado, las imágenes de Marron lo habían atormentado durante la noche, pero su amiga se había lanzado a él con tanta fuerza e irracionalidad. Y sus amigos le habían festejado el hecho, el que él fuera tan grande de estar con la amiga... Le festejaron porque él había dicho que Marron ya no era más su novia... ¡No era justo! Ellos se burlarían de él si lo vieran débil, como se sentía, lo tratarían como un idiota, no le obedecerían... Pero, al parecer, se había equivocado.

No faltó que él leyera cada una de las mentes, simplemente sabía que tenía que ir tras ella. Y si no lo había hecho antes, era porque la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría, chorros muy potentes que parecían querer salir en forma de lágrimas, cosa que no permitiría. Corrió a través de las mesas y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que ella se había ido hace unos instantes.

—¡Fui un tonto! —gritó, cuando la vio a lo lejos, mientras estaba a punto de entrar a su clase. Ella se detuvo un poco antes de pasar por la puerta— ¡Lo lamento Marron, de verdad!

Marron ahogó un grito. Le había pedido que se alejara de ella, que ya no estaba apta para recibir sus malditas mentiras que, aunque en su momento hacían del mundo un paraíso, le traía como circunstancia un maldito infierno. Apretó el paso para entrar al salón, donde el profesor ya estaba aguardando, y se gritó a sí misma que no llorara ahora frente a él.

—¡Por favor, espera, Marron! —llegó a su lado y la agarró de un brazo, ella se lo quitó de encima al instante y le dedicó una mirada dura y llena de desprecio— Yo... Marron... —esa mirada llena de odio, él no podía perderla, ¡no!— Marron, lamento haber sido tan estúpido, lamento haberte hecho creer que todo era una mentira yo simplemente... No sabía que me estaba ocurriendo.

Esperó la respuesta. Pero ella simplemente permitió que un ceño se vaya formando en su frente, mientras una sonrisa dio paso a una pequeña risa irónica. Él le volvió a agarrar del brazo, con cariño, a ambos lados y la obligó a que le mirara a los ojos.

—Por favor, tienes que creerme, lo que hice fue una estupidez, yo... —él se detuvo, porque podía ver algo en ella que le rompió todas las esperanzas de que volviera: la decisión.

Ella estaba decidida. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, en la forma en que lo miraba, en la manera en que apretaba sus labios hasta que se transformaran en una fina línea rosada, en las mejillas que contenían pura rabia y los puños cerrados por el odio que él le producía. Ella tenía una decisión. Ella ya había decidido odiarlo.

—Te dije que no me hables —se soltó del abrazo, esforzándose para que su voz sonara fría y ruda; lo logró.

—Yo... —no iba a perderla así de fácil, no lo permitiría— ¡Mierda Marron, tienes que creerme, yo te amo! Fui un estúpido, cometí un error, estaba confundido y asustado yo-

—Tenías miedo de enamorarte de mí —le dijo, con sorna, entrecerró los ojos—. Tenías miedo a quererme, a que todo lo que me dijiste se volviera realidad. Eres un imbécil. Poco hombre.

Se giró y estuvo a punto de entrar al salón, apretando cada fibra de su ser, manteniendo todos sus sentimientos confusos y contrarios entre sí. Tenía que controlarse, ya sea para odiarlo o para amarlo, para perdonarlo o mandarlo a mierda, para darle un golpe o besarlo...

—Yo ya tenía miedo hace rato —susurró él— porque ya me había enamorado de ti.

No importo que el Profesor la estuviera mirando desde su escritorio, a través de sus enormes gafas, intentando descifrar que hacía parada en la puerta y por qué no entraba al salón donde la clase ya había comenzado. Ella desapareció de la puerta y se volvió a acercar a él.

—No te creo —negó con la cabeza—, de algo que estoy segura es que todos estos momentos me mentiste con muchas cosas, y te mentiste a ti mismo diciéndome cosas que creíste que no eran así. ¿Sabes, Trunks? Yo no bromeo, no miento cuando te digo que quiero que te vayas en este momento ni tampoco lo hice cuando pasé el ridículo en la cafetería. Devuélveme al menos una sola cosa buena que te haya hecho, y déjame en paz. Por favor.

La voz se le había quebrado con las dos últimas palabras. Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar caer, ella estaba muy ocupada como para retenerlas, y tampoco quería hacerlo, él ya sabía de su sufrimiento. Mejor así. Para que viera que la había lastimado, herido, profundamente. Para que vea que ella no era una mentirosa. Y que no había nada de malo en serlo, a menos en otros momentos que no sea en ese.

—Por favor, Marron... —le agarró de ambas mejillas con sus manos, acercando su boca a la de ella— Yo te amo, en verdad, no te estoy mintiendo, esto que siento me asustó, me convirtió en algo que siempre fui pero que no quería ser contigo...

—No te atrevas.

—¿A qué?

—A besarme —ella abrió sus ojos, estaban brillantes por las lágrimas y algo más.

Él la miró, intentó darle una respuesta, intentó decirle que no lo haría, pero no quiso. Porque estaría mintiéndole otra vez. Rápidamente atrajo su rostro al de él y la besó. Con frenesí, intentando sentir nuevamente esos labios suaves y carnosos sobre él. Ese aroma a lirios que ya no le pertenecía. Pero ella nunca contestó al beso, y sí intentó alejarse de él. Soltó sus labios, pero no su cara. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con más lágrimas. No se merecía que ella llorara por él. Rápidamente, como una navaja que nunca había conocido con anterioridad, la mano de ella se estampilló sonoramente sobre su mejilla.

Ella le quitó las manos de su rostro, retrocedió, sus hombros temblaron unos segundos. Él se quedó estático, con la cabeza girada hacia el punto en donde los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus salones, asomando sus cabezas por la puerta. Le dolía. Por Kami. Le dolía demasiado. Muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez creyó poder soportar. Sus ojos le quemaron. Él no lloraría frente a nadie, pero tal vez frente a ella sí.

—Te lo advertí —le dijo, en un susurro casi inaudible, justo antes de que el profesor saliera del aula y entre quejas la hiciera entrar.

La vio desaparecer a través de esa puerta y supo, al ver que ella no giraba a verlo, que la había perdido para siempre... justo luego de unos minutos de darse cuenta de que la tenía.

* * *

_¡**C**orregido! Este fue y es un regalo para nathy98, quien está desaparecida pero espero vuelva pronto. Bien, tengo que decir algo que no había dicho en la nota de autor anterior: esto fue escrito con resentimiento. Lo admito. Esa vez que vi a mi amiga sufrir... a pesar de que ya pasó tiempo, todavía tengo ese malestar que te provoca no poder hacer nada por alguien. Hay hombres egoístas, realmente, y todavía busco uno que se anime a amar y que no crea que hacerlo esté mal. Bueno, eso es todo lindas. Ah, una cosa más, ¿qué opinan de una continuación para este fic? Espero me puedan contestar. ¡Gracias y saludos amigas! _


End file.
